


On The Run

by Thylna



Series: Why me? [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Modern Girl in Thedas, Post-DA2, Pre-DAI, Tagging as I go, This one will be short I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thylna/pseuds/Thylna
Summary: After the Chantry explosion, tension continues to rise in Kirkwall. Garrett Hawke is forced to leave Kirkwall, Jazlynn comes along with him. But with nowhere to go, what will happen to the couple?





	1. One Final Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> After the mess of the last fic, this one will hopefully have more coherence. I did, in fact, change a few kind of major things. Jazlynn talks to Fenris after his personal quest in Act 3, I elaborated a bit on Jazlynn's struggle and added a physical description of her in the first chapter.
> 
> Second unnecessary life update: I'm supposed to go on an internship this semester but my CO-OP teacher isn't telling me anything!

 "Do you have some time to talk, Jazlynn?"

She looked up, dreading what was about to come, "Yes, I suppose it would foolish of me to assume this conversation wouldn't happen."

"I trusted you. When you refused to tell what was about to happen, I accepted it because on the inside I still trusted you. I thought... I thought you would come around and let me in on a plan or something! After the Qunari, you specifically told me that we would stop what just happened, together."

"I know what I said! And I meant it, at the time. I thought I could solve the tension before it got that bad! But instead I got kidnapped and while I was gone everything was speeding up and before I knew it, I was too late. The Chantry explosion happened one year before it should have."

"You still could have told me!"

"Yes, I know what I could have done! But would that have really changed anything? Anders had already planted the whatever in Chantry when I found out what was happening. Even if you killed Anders before that day, Justice would have kept him alive until then."

Garrett sighed angrily, "If you say so. After this, you must promise me that if something like this happens again that you will come to me for help. You can't do everything on your own."

_I know that, but I don't know how to work with other people. I don't know how to let them in on things that worry me. Maybe it would be best if we weren't together._

"I wish it were that simple Garrett... I really do. But I just don't know how. That one time, I came to you for help. That was only because my life was actually in danger. And yes, I know that every time I try to solve things on my own I put my life in danger, but that's always after I voluntarily make my move. Do you see? I don't know how to work with someone, much less plan something that serious with them."

"Then you'll learn, I'll help you through this." Garrett declared as he wrapped his muscular arms around Jazlynn's form.

"Why?" she chocked out, "Why do you do this?

"Because I can't live without you, Jazlynn."

* * *

 

With one final look at the chaotic city of Kirkwall, Garrett and Jazlynn left Kirkwall and wandered over the lush green hills of the Free Marches with Hawke's mabari hound Falcon loyally trailing behind them. There were no other options for the two, especially for Garrett. After he publicly supported the mages and killed the Knight-Commander, it sparked outrage against him. Several armies of Templars came marching to Kirkwall and every time, the results were devastating. For three long years, he attempted to resolve it but with no luck. So he had to leave to the broken city, he had to leave his grief-stricken mother behind, after all, her old age would not agree with the traveling he would be doing. Jazlynn was able to follow him, so she did, no questions about that. 

But before all of that happened, Hawke's companions were already leaving his side. Of course, Anders was already dead and Sebastian was the second to leave, he returned to Starkhaven to take his place on the throne. Isabela found herself a ship and a crew, she offered Hawke and Jazlynn a place but they denied in favor of trying to help keep the peace. Aveline became so swamped with work and accusations, she had to cut ties with Hawke. His sister, Bethany, safely fled with the other apostates. Where she was now was a complete mystery. The only ones left were Varric, Merrill, and Fenris. 

Fenris took the news respectfully, he already thought of going south to hunt slavers hoping to catch a few desperate refugees. Varric was rather lost at what to do with Hawke gone but accepted the situation. As for Merrill, she was near a state of a melancholic wreck when Jazlynn delivered the news. The elven apostate had already lost the Keeper, Pol, several other Dalish elves of her clan and the ones who were still alive, hated her. She wanted to go with them, but Jazlynn reminded the elf of all the good she could do for the refugees in the alienage. Plus, it would be infinitely safer for Garrett and her when it was only the two of them, having too many people would raise suspicion.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Merrill inquired. 

"Of course, stay out of trouble and don't forget to visit Varric once in a while," Jazlynn answered.   

Merrill's home in the alienage was the last place they went to in Kirkwall, they were not coming back.


	2. Sweet and Tender Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The runaway couple enjoys their time together away from the madness of Kirkwall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! The second chapter is here, let's go!

 

The campfire crackled underneath the clear night sky. Trees loomed over them as Garrett and Jazlynn huddled together with a blanket barely covering their shoulders and Falcon laid at their feet, snoring softly to indicate that he was sleeping. 

It had been a quiet day for the couple. Barely any bandits in their path as they trekked through the Vinmark mountains, away from Kirkwall. So far, they weren't quite sure where they wanted to go, though Wildervale was marked on the map, there was no plan for the future. It had already been a couple days since they've left the wretched city and in that time, they've had plenty of time to talk. 

"I still can't believe  **that** happened,"  Garrett remarked.

"Yeah," Jazlynn murmured in response.

"That Anders would go to such lengths, for what? If any he's given every mage a sentence for the rite of tranquility! Do you think you could've convinced him otherwise?"

"No, once he made that decision it was final for him."

"But how do you know?"

Jazlynn stared at him with a look of expectancy. 

Garrett corrected himself, "Right, you saw it happen..."

"Yes, I did," she huffed, "I still don't quite understand why you're still with me. I've given you a good reason to leave when I sort of betrayed your trust."

Garrett chuckled, "You're still on about that? I wouldn't worry about the betrayal thing, most of my friends already betrayed me at least once! It helps you fit in."

_Again with the never-ending forgiveness! Where does it end?_

"Thank you..." she mumbled into the blanket, "What did I do to deserve you?"

He grinned at her and simply kissed the top of her head. In response to the loving gesture, Jazlynn leaned closer to him and hummed appreciatively. However, with her movement, the blanket around her shoulder slipped off and when a breeze blew by, she shivered. It wasn't particularly warm these days, cold nights welcomed them every time the sun went down. Garrett fetched the blanket from her side, wrapped it around her again and allowed his arm to remain on her shoulder in a half-embrace. 

Just like that, they stayed that way all night. Cuddled up together under the stars and sleepily gazing at the fire, completely and utterly in love.

* * *

 

After a long journey through the mountains, walking through forests and across rivers, they finally made it to Wildervale where they were sure to find a bed to sleep on. They found a small village where an inn was located, the innkeeper was a lady who looked nice enough. She accepted Garrett's coin in exchange for a night in of the rooms and even allowed Falcon to stay inside. 

As soon as they entered the cozy room, Jazlynn plopped on the bed.

"A mattress! I've missed those!" she squealed in delight. 

Falcon bolted to the bed and joined her while barking excitedly. 

"I know! It's so nice to not sleep on the ground, isn't it?" she cooed lovingly at the dog, sitting up to properly scratch his ears. 

"I'll get a fire going, you two can stay there," Garrett laughed shortly at all the warm buzz over a simple bed and went over to the fireplace.

"Oh no you don't," Jazlynn snorted, immediately getting back on her feet, "You've done enough pampering for me."

"It's fine, really-"

Jazlynn ignored his protests and stubbornly picked up a few logs of wood. Amusedly admitting defeat, Garrett moved over and allowed her to set up the logs. All the time on her own in Tevinter and Nevarra gave her enough experience to set up the fireplace. First, she started with some kindling, and with a reasonable amount of time, smoke starting coming from the dry bits of wood. When the fire grew strong enough, she added the logs of wood she gathered and wiped her hands on her leggings.

When she turned back to the bed, Garrett was already there, changed out of his bulky armor and waiting for her. He only wore a simple pair of pantaloons, so his bare chest was almost on display for her.

“There, all done,” she grinned.

“You could have let me do it.”

“But I wanted to, so I did.”

“Didn’t I say that to you?”

“Yes, you did.”

As she moved over to the bed, Falcon’s ears picked up and he jumped down from the mattress to fall asleep by the fire. Jazlynn removed her own armor and leggings, leaving her in smallclothes and a linen shirt that loosely hung from her shoulders. Garrett’s pupils dilated at the sight, anticipation pumping in his veins at the thought of what might be in store for the night. She crawled over Garrett to properly kiss him, legs holding him in a straddle. His hands grasped her hips, relishing the feel of softness instead of bones from the last time they were in this position.

“Been a while since we’ve done this,” she remarked.

“Too long.”

He flipped them over so he could plant his kisses down her necking without holding an odd angle. Jazlynn giggled at the near-sweeping motion and wrapped her arms around his neck. He left hickeys all over her neck before stretching the fabric of her shirt to expose her left collarbone. It still stood out more than it did when she lived on Earth, but there was very little chance her body would return to the way it was. Strong muscles replaced the fat on her thighs, her arms were thicker and her stomach showed faint lines of her abs. Her breasts didn’t seem nearly as small as they did before and her hair was much longer. It was currently tied in a functional braid that dangled down her back.

Garrett was still very well built, as a warrior, his shoulders were big and his biceps had veins bulging through. Chest hair that could rival Varric’s, trailed down his god-like abs. The v-line down south was more than enough to entice Jazlynn when he lifted himself up on his knees.

Active hands found themselves at the hem of her shirt, he pushed the garment upwards to take it off and Jazlynn helped him by raising her arms so it would slip right off. He threw the shirt away with one hand while the other searched for the clasp of the breast band. The article of underclothing soon joined the shirt on the floor. Battle-worn fingers rubbed and pinched at her breasts. In delight, Jazlynn wrapped her legs around his waist to press up against the bulge at the front of his pants. She made circular motions that made Garrett groan in restrained pleasure.

In passionate fury, Garrett launched back down to kiss down Jazlynn’s chest with his hands beside him for support. Jazlynn’s curious fingers lightly raked up and down his shoulders as short gasps of pleasure escaped her lips. His lips traveled down to the last remaining piece of clothing on her body, he was about to remove it until Jazlynn stopped.

“Wait, before that,” she panted, “I believe you deserve a reward for everything you’ve done for me.”

Surprised eyebrows rose at her remark before he chuckled, “In Isabela’s book about us, you say the same thing.”

Jazlynn rose up in a sitting position to lean in and whisper in his ear, “And how exactly do you receive this reward?”

“You-you go down and…and suck my cock,” he stammered as she ground against his erection and nibbled on his neck, right below his ear, effectively distracting him from speaking correctly.

“Oh? Describe how it happens,” she whispered, hands pressing up against his chest.

“You are on your knees and I am sitting on the bed,” he started slowly, memory failing him, “You untie the laces, and one of your hands circle the base...”

As he spoke, Jazlynn followed his instructions perfectly. She was on her knees in between his legs, cock in hand while maintaining eye contact.

“Other hand goes up, thumb rubs the head. Yes, just like that…” he bit his lip to avoid crying out, “Your tongue gradually and firmly licks the underside before taking the head in your mouth. Oh, Maker...”

Garrett’s fingers tightly grasped the sheets and took all his willpower to avoid thrusting. Jazlynn’s mischievous eyes were locked on Garrett’s as her lips folded over her teeth so they wouldn’t scrape unpleasantly. Guessing what came next, she sucked while her hand that was still at the base moved up and down with her lips. She would not be able to deep throat him, but that wouldn’t stop her from giving him all she could. The strain on her jaw was uncomfortable, but hearing Garrett’s grunts made it all worth it. They were deep and sensual, exciting her.

The silky heat of her mouth around his sensitive head made the entire member throb. Her hands also emitted heat and mixed with the drooling spit, it almost felt like she had more of him in her mouth. He felt the intense want of release, the pressure on his balls and the familiar tug. It was wonderful, ecstatic, it sent him skyrocketing levels of pleasure and it was getting too much. It would have to end eventually, and that time was soon.

“Ja-Jazlynn, I’m going to-,” he warned.

She braced herself for what was about to come, and when it came she was ready. His seed came shooting into her mouth and she quickly gulped it down, knowing about the salty taste.

As she rose from her knees, she slipped her smallclothes off and stepped out of them and onto the bed. He scooted back to allow her more room as he caught his breath after his mind-wiping orgasm.

“Well done, that was exactly like in her book,” he praised.

“Thank you, but I’m always looking to improve.”

Their lips met in a needy manner and they passionately made out. Garrett wrapped one arm around her waist, one hand bent down to grab one cheek. His other hand wandered up her thigh, meeting the junction of her thigh and loins. His thumb searched for her little nub of pleasure, and when he found it, he circled around it. Jazlynn gasped at his ministrations and hung her fingers from his shoulders, nails gently pressing in. His index finger entered her wet entrance, little preparation was needed before he could add a second one. Jazlynn quietly moaned in euphoria at the sensations she was receiving. When he deemed her loose enough, his pulled his fingers out.

Jazlynn turned to look at him confusedly and he gestured to the center of the bed. With shaky legs, she crawled over and laid down. He joined her soon after, dick all hard and ready. Her legs were sufficiently parted, lower lips glinting with natural lubrication. Garrett pushed himself inside while taking his time.

“You don’t have to wait as much this time,” Jazlynn informed him with a seductive smirk.

His hands tightly held her hips and he started thrusting in and out, aiming for the right spot inside. When he found it, Jazlynn gasped and arched her back off the bed. His momentum sped up, he was hitting her deeper and harder. She felt the pressure inside, indicating she was close to orgasm. Her legs wound closely his hips, keeping him close and her arm pressed against her mouth, muffled her whimpers.

Finally, her orgasm struck her. She moaned in pleasure, eyes rolling to the back of her head and the heavily fulfilling sensations soared through her. Garrett joined her in the depths of orgasm soon after, and he collapsed beside her in a pile of satisfaction.

“Well,” he panted, “I wouldn’t say no to doing that again.”

“Me neither.”

Both feeling very pleased with their activities, they simply laid there in a comfortable silence. Until Jazlynn broke it with a simple yet important question.

“What now? We don’t really have anywhere to go, so do we just travel across Thedas?”

He gave it some thought before answering, “Corypheus, I want to figure that out. Then, it’s up to you what we’ll do.”

_Makes sense, too bad I don’t really know shit about this Corypheus. But, on the way, we could try and get rid of the Magister X agents. Come to think of it, we never really tried to find the hideout in the Wounded Coast, not that it would do any good at this point._

“Sounds good,” she agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write a second sex scene? Yes, I did. Why? I needed a pillow talk session. 
> 
> Please leave a comment letting me know how I did, it's how I improve!


	3. Helpful Bandits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wildervale offers them opportunities, but also a road to other places where opportunities are even more present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, I've been having a really hard time deciding what I want to happen and how I can make it work. (I'm still procrastinating tbh, that's why this chapter is so short)

The sun rose and brightly shone through the small window of the room. Falcon grew impatient when neither Jazlynn nor Garrett showed any signs of waking up, so he jumped on the bed and nuzzled the two. Dog saliva lightly wetted the woman's and the man's face after he licked the two. Crankily, their eyes slowly blinked open.  

"Ugh, dog breath..." she mumbled. 

"Down boy, we're getting up..." 

Jazlynn snorted, "Are we really?"

He laughed with her, "We don't really have a choice."  

Drowsily, she stretched her back and limbs while still laying down on the bed while he sat up with a disgruntled huff. Falcon saw that they were actually getting up and hopped down and sat on the floor waiting for them. Jazlynn stumbled out of bed and began searching for her clothes with Garrett. She picked up a few things that seemed like hers and put them on. 

"Wait, this isn't my shirt," she remarked when she saw that the sleeves ended nowhere near her wrists and dangled down.

"No, really?" he teased with a grin.

She burst out laughing while she flopped the sleeves around and uselessly tried to cover her shoulders. He chuckled at her attempts of waring his own clothing as he gave the appropriate ones which she accepted. 

After finally getting dressed and armored up, they packed up their few possessions and headed downstairs to eat breakfast and then leave the small village to wander some more and hopefully bump into some information about Corypheus and/or Magister X agents. 

* * *

Wildervale was interesting, in every corner there was something waiting to jump out at them. Weeding out bandits became a regular occurrence for the couple and the townsfolk were very grateful for their work. They almost never had to pay for a room in a tavern or inn because of it. In fact, most of the time, waitresses practically begged them to stay the night because it meant that bandits would generally stay clear from the power couple. It became a routine to go from one village to the nest, and it was somewhat relaxing. they found a strange sense of peace to not be tied down to a city. Eventually, they left Wildervale to go into Nevarra and wander around there. And of course, they encountered dragons and dragonlings. 

Hawke was nowhere near foolish enough to engage a mighty dragon with only one other person but was brave and convincing to take on a small number of dragonlings. Every time he glanced at her when they heard the fierce cry of a dragon, it was like a child asking for candy. Perhaps it was like candy for him, it often felt like the man strived to live in the heat of the moment where everything around them could be considered a danger. 

In between killing fire-breathing lizards, they continued taking out gangs of bandits looking to stir up trouble. And just like in Wildervale, the tavern waitresses and townsfolk were more than happy to offer them a place to sleep for the night. 

For a split second, both Jazlynn and Hawke considered staying like that, just casually get rid of criminals in quiet areas and constantly moving from place to place. But responsibility crept up on them every time. 

One time, and only one time, they didn't actually catch some bandits.

They caught some agents in the Magister X group. 

To be honest, they hadn't even realized who they were messing with until they went through the loot and found some letters ending with 'Magister X'. There was a particularly interesting one that spoke about some sort of meeting called the Conclave, it's goal was to restore peace in Thedas. Divine Justinia would be there as well as several representatives of the mages and the Templars. But most importantly, Corypheus, or the Elder One, was going to be there. 

Hawke was still mildly unsure that Corypheus was actually alive after he and his former companions defeated the ancient Tevinter magister, but with the new-found knowledge, he was sure of his recovery. There was no way he was leaving that behind him, he was going to the Conclave at the Temple of Sacred Ashes in Ferelden and he was bringing Jazlynn with him. Hopefully, after they dealt with Corypheus, he and Jazlynn could retire to Ferelden and live together peacefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and this fic is done! I told you it would quick.


	4. A Mother's Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 long years of Jazlynn being gone from Earth takes a heavy toll on her mother. For those 8 years, she was fighting against a system that didn't want to look into something they couldn't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick little thing for this part of the series.

Eight years.

Eight years since Jazlynn had walked the grounds on her school campus. Eight years since she'd called her mother on the phone, Pascaline Laliberté, and even longer than that since she's seen the woman. Eight years, since she lived on Earth, her world of origin.

For those long eight years, Pascaline did everything with her limited power and money to find out how it all happened. How her only daughter was taken away from her. Unfortunately, the University's administration lazily decided that it was a terrorist attack. After all, their prejudice gave them the only explanation that the media would accept, some extremist with a very strong bomb. In theory, it made sense because, on that day, the Math building exploded for seemingly no reason without leaving a single body and the otherworldy blast had sucked Jazlynn inside and threw her in Thedas.

Pascaline protested against the apathetic explanation. There was no proof to support their argument and several other students stated that there was definitely something unnatural happening in that building.

"You can't possibly expect me to believe that  _demons_ or  _aliens_ cause the Math building to blow up! That's preposterous! What do you want me to believe next? That bigfoot is going through the garbage for food scraps?" scoffed the dean at the student's proposal.

"But sir, you can't deny that the fact that there weren't any bodies found at the scene is suspicious!" argued one of Jazlynn's old neighbors.

"Sometimes they won't be any bodies, bombs can do make sure of that."

A particularly bright student spoke up against the dean's argument, "Actually, the only way that her body would have disintegrated was if she was close enough to source. And for that, she would have had to be inside the building."

"Who's to say she wasn't there?" the dean mocked. 

"It was closed! Completely locked up! Even the windows couldn't be opened."

"There are several other ways you can enter a building, now I can't think of any right now, but that doesn't change my point. Get out here, I have work to do and I'm sure you do too!"

Of course, Jazlynn entered the cursed building through the back doors, but most people forgot they were even there since no one but the cleaning staff was allowed to use it and the building's layout plan didn't include those doors. 

The fight for a proper investigation died quickly, without solid proof of a supernatural phenomenon the students had no chance of winning. Pascaline's hope slowly vanished and how she grieved the loss of her beloved daughter. It was stressful, living like that, but it was in close second place compared to the dread of when she watched her baby daughter in the hospital. Jazlynn was a very sickly child after her birth, there was little hope that she would live past two years but she had a knack for avoiding death. Much to her surprise, Jazlynn's birth became the shining light in Pascaline's life. Jazlynn's father did not share that love for his daughter and ran at the first real sight of the responsibility of parenthood. Her family was in utmost displeasure of Pascaline becoming a single mother at a somewhat young age without sufficient financial support. So she got a job to raise her daughter and left the family behind. They were alone together. Eating cheapest noodles and mostly burnt food off styrofoam plates in their tiny apartment in a loud neighborhood. 

Not once did Jazlynn complain about her lifestyle, from a young she was understanding about the struggle even if she didn't actually understand it. Throughout school, she had grown independent, too independent in fact. It was the one thing that annoyed her mother, she wanted to coddle her daughter as long as possible but somehow Jazlynn always slipped from her grasp and did things her own way. She was punctual for school and her genius brain was proficient at everything involving math which delighted Pascaline. The woman was never any good at the subject and she was ecstatic that her daughter had a skill she could use in the workplace. It meant she wouldn't have to live like they did, she could move up and afford decent food. For once, their life would be easy. 

But in a few short moments, that life was gone. 

Pascaline didn't grieve the loss of her daughter's smarts for math or the chance of living in luxury. She grieved her daughter's optimistic attitude, her loving smile, her terrible jokes she would rarely crack and most importantly, she missed Jazlynn's entire being. 


	5. End of the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Conclave is almost about to happen and a certain grey warden is on the radar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! 5 days without updating and it's only a short one? Not gonna lie, I had a completely different chapter written last night that I had to delete because it was stupid :P

"Do you really think Corypheus is alive?" Hawke asked Jazlynn one night while they were out in the woods and both had trouble sleeping. But with time creeping up behind them and the cold ground beneath their feet, who could sleep?

"It's entirely possible," she mumbled, "my knowledge of what happens next is actually very limited..."

"In that case, you probably won't be running around trying to prevent things on your own, again," he remarked jokingly. 

She lazily hummed in response, "What about you? Do you think he's still alive."

"The more I think about it, the more I'm sure he is. I need more information about how to put the bastard to sleep, forever this time. There's no point in going to fight Corypheus again if he'll just respawn." 

"Who do you think would have that information?"

Hawke paused for a moment, thinking about his answer. He met several interesting people on his travels, some of them might have answers. A warden would be his best bet since they were the ones guarding Corypheus' prison. 

"Warden Alistair!" he remembered, "I met him during the qunari attack, he might know something."

"Alright, we've got a name. Now, all we have to do is find him," she grinned.

Warden Alistair had already been contacted by Hawke long before he and Jazlynn left Kirkwall. It was about red lyrium, the crazed knight-commander was something they didn't want to see again.

* * *

Traveling through Orlais in order to get to Ferelden for the Conclave at the Temple of Sacred Ashes was relatively easy. Far fewer dragons caused them to detour, making their path less windy and more straight-forward. The forests were not as dense and there was an increasing number of small towns and cities they could spend the night to regain their strength. The taverns they found were of all varieties: loud and rambunctious, calming and quiet, intriguing and suspicious. One particular tavern, on the border between Orlais and Ferelden, was a hotspot for gossip. They had been eating a bowl of homemade stew as they eavesdropped on several conversations, one of which, was actually helpful.

"Did you hear what happened?" an unknown warden whispered to his friend.

"Alistair? Yeah, a crazy man he is. What's he investigating anyway?" the fellow warden replied in a hushed tone. 

"No idea. Still, Crestwood, right? What a shithole that is."

Jazlynn and Hawke exchanged a look and nodded. They paid for their meal and drinks before leaving the tavern and entering the road made of cobblestone. 

"Crestwood, Crestwood, of course, he's in Crestwood! I can't believe I forgot that I sent him a letter asking about red lyrium and his lead was in Crestwood." he scolded himself before turning back to Jazlynn, "we have to go to Crestwood."

"Wait, if you go and meet Alistair now, there won't be enough time for us to go to the Conclave." she reminded him, "What are we going to do?"

Hawke's expression turned from one of determination to one of dawning realization as his shoulders lowered. There was no way he was going to the Conclave without more information, but even without that information, the least he could do was spy on the Conclave. However, he also needed to see Alistair again in order actually beat Corypheus when the time came and there was no telling where the warden would be afterward. The fact that Alistair could move at any time was not something to take lightly.

"I'll go see Alistair and sort out a battle plan. You, go to the Conclave, spy on everything you can and stay safe. We'll meet at Redcliff when we're done," he decided.

Jazlynn's gaze flickered up to Hawke's, "We're going separate ways for a bit? Are you sure? I might accidentally try and save the world by myself," she finished with a half-hearted laugh.

She could not believe what she was hearing. After everything she did, he trusted her to go on her own and not selflessly play the heroine? 

"Try to stay out of trouble this time, as long as that happens, we'll be fine. Wait for me at Redcliff."

"Okay," she accepted with a sigh, "I can manage that, I've already crossed both the Tevinter Imperium and Nevarra. Ferelden won't be a problem."

They wrapped their arms around each other in a tight hug, exchange one long kiss before they parted ways without looking back. Falcon whined as they walked away from each other, unsure who he should follow. Hawke called him over so he lowered his head and followed the Fereldan. 'This wouldn't be last time they would see each other' was a promise they both made and intended to keep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, seriously. Don't expect crazy fast updates from me, I was honestly planning to take a break from writing but on the bus, I had a sudden burst of inspiration so this happened. (I know I said I wouldn't update for a while but like???? I think I'm addicted to posting???? What?? When and how did this happen? )


End file.
